A Moment in Time
by LilyJEvans
Summary: This is a new L/J fic from me. Set in the MWPP era we watch Lily and the gang through their 5th years and on. No L/J romance yet, but hopefully in their 6th year. Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Train Station

Disclaimer and Claimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own them, neither do you. :) However I do own some things. Chelsea, Chloe and Melissa are mine, along with anything you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: I think I can officially be called obsessed with Lily/James fics. For all you who don't like Peter either you're awesome. I am going to put him into this story, but please realize that this is "fanfiction" and I might change him around a little bit. Perhaps he wasn't a Gryffindor, but who knows. This story starts in Lily's fifth year and then will progress till Harry is born. Well, also after Harry's born. Or so I hope. Please enjoy. I am going to be looking for a Beta reader. If you want to help please e-mail me at SuperJ923@aol.com. Thanks for reading.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Train Station  
  
A tall man stood standing near the quiet tracks of the Hogwarts Express. He had dark hair and carried three brooms with him. Next to him was a short woman with blond hair, the exact opposite of her son. She was crying. The man saw and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry Jill, they're coming home, not leaving." The tall man said. "I know, but I miss my little boy and little girl." She said.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express came screaming into the station the parents crowded closer to the tracks to see their children for the first time since Christmas or since last September. The tall man scanned the back compartments of the train with his eyes squinted looking for someone.  
  
Soon the Platform was filled with the shouts of children and of parents being reunited for the summer. Finally the man saw who he was looking for. Out of the last compartment came his son and his friends.  
  
James was walking out with Lily and Sirius. He was linked at the elbows to Lily who was in between James and Sirius. She looked content, smiling and her green eyes twinkling. His son had grown over the year. He had definitely  
  
filled out and had that "Quidditch Players body". He should, Mr. Potter thought as James had been playing Quidditch as soon as he was old enough to ride a broom. His hair was still all over the place. No amount of Sleazeasy's could fix it. Mr. Potter chuckled to himself. His glasses, small, black, wire frames made him look intelligent. He was easily a head taller then Lily and just short of Sirius.  
  
He watched Sirius lean in and whisper something to Lily. She laughed. He realized how beautiful she'd become and smiled. Lily was not tall, but average. Her long dark red, almost brown hair was pulled away from her face in the ponytail that Mr. Potter always loved on her, showing off her features. She laughed and her eyes twinkled. Mr. Potter always thought that there was something mysterious about her eyes, but she reassured him that they were perfectly normal. She was beautiful. Mr. Potter thought that she reminded him of his wife, Elizabeth.  
  
He glanced to Sirius and smiled. He had also grown. He was now taller then James. He also played Quidditch and had grown into the lanky body he always had. Right at that moment Sirius was pulling out his wand and aimed it and then whispered a spell. A few seconds later a boy about James and Sirius' age jumped up and screamed. He looked around for the culprit and in finding no one forgot about it. "Got him." Sirius whispered.  
  
At this moment James caught sight of his father. "Dad! Over here!" He called. Lily broke free of the boys' grasp and ran over to Mr. Potter. She jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. "Mr. Potter I'm so glad to see you. James and Sirius are over here. Come on." She said taking his hand and pulling him to his son and his friend. Realizing she had left Mrs. Black standing there she went back hugged her and then dragged her over as well.  
  
James hugged his father and then Mrs. Black. Sirius did the same. "Dad, wait till you hear what we did this year. We got 392 detentions and we turned Mrs. Nibbles invisible for a week and we scared dear old Minnie out of her wits and..." James said all in about five seconds.  
  
"Mommy!!" a blond girl yelled as she propelled herself at Mrs. Black. "Melissa! Where were you, I told you to stay with Sirius at school." Mrs. Black scolded. "Mom, come on, I'm going into fourth year and I'm thirteen years old, I can walk around the Platform without sticking close to Sirius's side. Hey Lilz! Long time no see!" Melissa Black said to Lily smiling. Melissa was tall like her brother with blond hair and blue eyes, totally opposite of Sirius. She had the same bouncy personality and was also close to the gang.  
  
"Where's Remus James?" Mr. Potter asked as they were getting their trunks. They four kids looked at eachother. "He's uhh, umm, he was sick so he went home from school early cause they were afraid to have him uhh, ride home on the train." James said his eyes not quite meeting his fathers.  
  
"Smooth lie James, after four years of lying to Minnie you can even get a half believable one to your Dad?" Sirius whispered as he and James grabbed Melissa's trunk. "Lie to my dad, are you kidding me? That was just a warm up for what we're going to be doing this summer." James said smiling.  
  
"Lily, what are you and James going to do for your birthdays this year? You're both turning fifteen, that's almost sixteen. Are you going to throw a huge party and invite all your Hogwarts friends?" Mrs. Black asked as Lily was talking to Melissa.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot. I don't know. I was hoping we could do a small party, you know, just the gang. No one else. Well, maybe a couple girls you don't know from school, but that's it." Lily said off-handedly.  
  
"Sounds like fun. You bringing Chloe and Chel up?" James asked as the group headed out to Mrs. Blacks car. "Of course James, who do you think I am not to bring my best friends up?" Lily asked stressing on the best friends part. Lily and James frequently got into fights over who was their best friend. They all considered eachother to be best friends, but when talking about one or two people on they stressed the best part. James threw Lily a few death glances and she returned them with a smile.  
  
After they said goodbye to Sirius and Melissa, even though they were seeing eachother tomorrow, Mr. Potter, James and Lily hopped on the brooms and sped off to Merlin's Meadow, the Potter's home. Lily loved flying. Even though she wasn't on the Quidditch team like James and Sirius she still got the thrill of flying fast over a field, especially the Quidditch pitch where the wind always seemed to be perfect and the weather wonderful, except for games. Lily remembered Sirius and James taking her and Melissa flying illegally over the field during Care of Magical Creatures because Kettleburn never bothered to take attendance or care if they were there.  
  
Mr. Potter had magicked the brooms so that they would fly straight home. Lily had soon relaxed and started to think about her past summer vacations. She and James had been together for summer vacation since second year when Lily's parents were killed in a subway accident in London. Supposedly it was the work of Voldemort, who then was just gaining power. They always ended up alone too. Mr. Potter had to go to work, or away on something for the Department of Mysteries.  
  
  
  
Like last summer, Mr. Potter had planned to take them to the states on vacation and ended up having to go to Yugoslavia for a huge Dark Lord attack. It was ok though, Lily thought. She and James always had fun. When they got bored they'd invite Sirius, Melissa and Remus over for slumber parties and they'd sleep all in the same room and tell ghost stories, which made Lily even more scared then she was as a child because now she knew ghosts really exsisted. They played muggle games like Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare and Man Hunt. Lily enjoyed her summers.  
  
Lily loved the summer. James house was in a small valley between two small hills. Sirius and Melissa lived on the next street over and since James had remembered he and Sirius had been best friends for forever. They played Quidditch in the summers over James house, and spent long lazy days playing in the lake behind Sirius and Melissa's house.  
  
James, who was flying next to Lily, behind Mr. Potter, glanced over at her. She was staring off into space and was looking content. He smiled. He loved Lily, he really did. Not in the romantic way however. He made a face when he remembered Sirius telling him that he should just go for her or else he would. Lily was his dearest friend. Something that he had always had Sirius for was taken over by this pretty girl of fourteen. It took her a couple minutes to for her to realize that James was staring at her. When she turned around she saw James looking at her with a malicious glint in his eye. "Potter, what are you doing!" she hissed after she saw he was holding a Filibuster Firework.  
  
James and Lily both had a knack for pranks. Lily was always the first one to doubt however. Since her first summer at the Potters she, Sirius and James had been doing pranks on Mr. Potter and Mrs. Black. They had pulled some good ones last year. Since James and Sirius' neighborhood was magical no one was extremely put out by the teenagers pranks, but were still bothered by them none the less. Last year, during the night the four kids, plus Remus had gone around the village and turned every house upside down and even the playgrounds and the trees. Obviously it was a shock to the neighborhood and Mr. Potter threatened to charm their wands with an Anti- Prank charm and send Mrs. Nibbles, Flichs' cat, upon them.  
  
"What do you say we light this thing and throw it up by Dad?" James asked, his eyes twinkling with delight at the thought of hitting his dad with the firework. "James, no, give it to me." Lily stated in a bossy way. "Uh, fine Lily, sorry I can't have any fun." James said disappointed as he handed over the firework. But to his surprise Lily pulled out her wand and tapped the firework and tossed it up by Mr. Potter and watched it explode into a flower and then turned to James and smiled. "I just wanted to do it myself you sissy." And then she sped up and flew alongside Mr. Potter as they flew over the hill and into the valley that was called Merlins Meadow and watched the sunset over James' mansion.  
  
The moment was interrupted when James flew off fast and in loops around the house screaming "I'm home!" 


	2. Summer

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading the last chapter. I hope that you all like this one. Please review. It only takes the slight pressure of your finger on that blue button down there!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, except the plot of course! Chelsea, Chole and Melissa are mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Summer  
  
James and Lily sped toward the house that was in the valley between two rolling hills. James landed first, toppling off his broom, and then running into the house. Lily followed, though landing much more gracefully. She picked up James broom, Banished them to the broom shed and then walked inside after looking up at Mr. Potter and smiling. (A/N: Let's just say that they could use magic during the holidays...)  
  
Lily walked through the house that was now familiar to her. The first thing she did when she was home was walk into the kitchen and remember her first summer there, before second year.  
  
She and James were in the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch while Mr. Potter was off doing something for work. Lily had gone into the pantry and stuck her hand in the bag of flour and then promptly tapped James on the shoulder. When he turned around Lily flung the flour in his face. After that ensued a violent flour fight until Mr. Potter got home and saw the mess. Lily smiled remembering the fun that she and James used to have when they were younger.  
  
She headed up the kitchen stairs to the back hallway upstairs. She walked down the hallway. The first door was the guest room, normally occupied by Sirius, the next James room. She heard the sounds of him unloading his trunk and then walked down to the last door. It had a stenciling of a lily that Mr. Potter had painted himself. She opened the door and walked in.  
  
It was just as she remembered. The flower Mr. Potter gave her the first time they met was in its vase on the table by her bed. She went over and smelled it. It smelled just as though Mr. Potter had picked it the day before. He had magicked it so it would never die. As Lily proceeded to unpack her trunk she happened to glance at the window to see a waving Sirius and Melissa on their summer present, new Sliver Arrows.  
  
"Are you going to open the window for us or what? Do we have to stay out here all day?" Sirius yelled. Lily laughed. She walked over to the window and stuck her head out. "If you didn't notice James window is open! (A/N: Their windows sort of face eachother.) Go scream at him Sirius! Come on Melis." Lily said opening the window long enough to let Melissa in and then closed it. The girls started talking about Lily and James birthday while the boys talked about a different matter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"James, she's hot! Can't you tell? Are you blind? You go around school acting like you're all macho with the girls, and I'm gonna tell you, sometimes they aren't all there, but here, in your own house you have the most beautiful girl in the whole of Hogwarts and you don't think twice of her as a girl. To you she's just Lily. But I'm telling you now that if you don't want her I'll take her in heartbeat." Sirius argued pointlessly with James. Sirius knew that he's never do anything like that to Lily, but he needed something to argue with James with.  
  
"I just can't think of Lily like that Sirius. She's like my sister. That's like you thinking your sisters hot." James was interrupted by Sirius. "My sister is too hot and I'll slap you if you ever think differently. Go ahead, finish." Sirius commented on the situation. "Yeah, but whatever, case closed. Lily and I'd drive eachother crazy. I don't like Lily Evans!" James said a little too forcefully. Sirius smirked, "Sure you don't James."  
  
* * * * *  
  
June 15th found the Potter residence in an upheaval. That night was Lily and James party. It wasn't anything big, but Mrs. Black was making it into something huge. Lily and James wanted just to have a few of their friends over for a sleepover and have the house to themselves, which the adults had unwillingly agreed to. Mr. Potter was off at ministry work anyway and Mrs. Black decided that since she lived on the next street over she'd hear if anything was going on.  
  
"Now you four be good when everyone gets here. If I hear anything I'm coming over and sitting in the kitchen the whole night, are you listening Sirius?" Mrs. Black was over at the Potters giving the four the rundown of rules. "Mrs. Black, don't worry, we'll be fine. We're alone all year at Hogwarts. Just go home, and take a nice hot bath." Lily was carefully guiding Mrs. Black to the door. When Lily came back inside she turned and locked the door smiling.  
  
That night was fun. Lily's two best girlfriends came over as well as Remus. The seven were sitting in James room that night playing Muggle games that Lily remembered Petunia telling her about. At that moment they were playing Truth or Dare. Chelsea, a tall girl with long, thick brown hair and a smile that made Sirius melt, was daring James to run around the house naked. "What! I can't do that!" James said appalled at the thought of the girls seeing him naked. "Fine then Jimmy, take a chicken. It's not like I've never seen you naked before! I've got pictures!" Chloe said threatening blackmail.  
  
Chloe knew James since they were born. Their mothers, Elizabeth Potter and Carol Rivers were best friends at Hogwarts and James and Chloe had grown up together. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark skin. Lily couldn't help thinking that they were brother and sister, they looked so much alike.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." James said as he was taking off his shirt. As he was unbuttoning his pants he turned to the girls. "Don't you look or your going to be scarred for life." The girls covered their eyes not exactly ready to see James naked. "Wait, we have to see every article of clothing and undergarmets you are wearing to actually believe that you are doing this James." Lily said with her hand over her eyes laughing.  
  
After a few more Dares which included, Sirius kissing Remus, Sirius kissing Chloe, and Sirius kissing Chelsea, basically Sirius kissing everyone, and finally Lily singing a love song to Remus, it was Sirius' turn to dare James again. "James, I dare you to, umm, oh man you're so going to kill me after this, but the other girls and I agreed that you need to make out with Lily for thirty seconds and then the games over." After he said this he winced and shrunk away from James.  
  
"What the hell, you think that I want to kiss him any more then he wants to kiss me?" Lily asked with her temper rising. "Come on Lil, it's only a Dare, Sirius kissed Chel and Chloe, what's the big deal about me and you kissing?" James asked blushing. "Fine, but they only had to kiss, that's different then making out, that requires effort. But you guys, none of this goes out of this room ok? If word got around school that I made out with James Potter I'll begin an I Hate Sirius and James Club. Everyone got that?" Lily said with her face as red as her hair.  
  
So Lily sat there, on the floor of James room with her eyes closed waiting for James' lips upon hers. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Lily felt a gentle touch on her lips. Suddenly a force of passion so strong caused her to wrap her arms around James neck, wanting more of what she was getting. She didn't want to even kiss James, now, here she was, sitting on the floor kissing him, and liking it. She began to kiss back, after all, this was a dare to "make out" she figured she better put her two cents in. After thirty seconds Sirius said "Time." And Lily and James separated to turn and see the faces of five stunned teenagers.  
  
"What, it was only a dare." James said looking at Sirius who looked like he had just gone to heaven. But what Sirius couldn't see was what James was thinking. He didn't want to kiss Lily, she wasn't the type he liked. She was loud and played Quidditch and liked to hang around with the guys. She wasn't a girl that spent hours fixing her make-up, James thought that she didn't need any even though the little she did wear just added to her beauty. "Wait, I am thinking Lily's beautiful." He thought.  
  
But through the rest of the night he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It was so passionate he kept thinking. It wasn't like the girls who had been dying to make out with him. It was gentle, as if she didn't want it to happen, but suddenly it did. Then a thought hit him. What did Lily think about this? Was she upset about it? James decided to not think anymore about it and drop it until she brought it up.  
  
The summer went along painlessly. Things were only odd between James and Lily when they were watching TV and the characters started to kiss. They hung out with Sirius and Melissa a lot over the summer and then a few days before school started Mr. Potter and Mrs. Black sent them by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley to buy their new supplies for the school year. Included in James's and Lily's letters were their Prefect notices. "Oh, Jamsey, it's going to take all the fun out of this year. What am I going to do? The person that would catch me in my prank doing is the one instigating the pranks." Sirius complained as they walked down Diagon Alley. The boys headed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies while Melissa and Lily headed to Madam Malkins.  
  
Lily and Melissa were in Madam Malikins getting their robes. They needed dress robes for this year. Lily and Melissa were excited. "You only need dress robes when there's going to be a ball." Melissa exclaimed as they were choosing fabric. Lily was looking over the light blues when Melissa asked the question Lily had been dreading the whole summer. "So, what did you think of that kiss James gave you? You haven't said a word about it all summer. What's up with that?" Luckily she whispered it for there were a whole bunch of girls that Lily knew were obsessed with James getting fit as well.  
  
"Wait till we get to a less crowded store. Too many James and Sirius obsessed girls in this one." Lily said over the constant buzzing of girls voices. They paid for their robes and then walked to Florean Fortescue's to get an ice cream and talk. "Well, honestly, it was amazing. If it wasn't James then I'd be in love. That's it, though, no more talking about it. I haven't even talked to James about it. Besides, let's drop it cause they're about ten feet behind you." Lily said waving and smiling.  
  
The kids finished their shopping with many jealous looks toward Lily since she was so chummy with James and Sirius and then also the looks toward James and Sirius cause they had Lily. They met up with Remus and Chloe and shopped around with them for a while before having to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When they got home they began to pack their trunks, even though they still had a few days before they went back to school. The night before, Mr. Potter had a barbeque in the backyard for the Blacks, the Lupins, the Rivers, and the new family that moved into Merlins Village, the Figgs. It turned out that they had twins that were going into their fifth year at Hogwarts, like James and Lily. Chelsea was still on vacation in the States and would fly into Hogsmeade Station tomorrow.  
  
Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin cooked enough food for an army and the group ate till they were full to bursting and sleepy with too much food in their stomachs. Lily and Arabella Figg hit it off right away. The Figg's son, Adam, was different. James and his father noticed it right away. Something evil was going on with that boy and James was determined to find out what it was before the year was over.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter two. I know it's fairly long, but I hope you like it. Please click the little blue button and review. If you review I'm happy to check out your story. You=Awesome. Please keep reading! Thanks- Jennie 


End file.
